Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure relief valve, in particular a pressure relief valve for use in a container or keg for a fluid under pressure, such as carbonated beverages, particularly beer.
Description of Related Art
Existing pressure relief valves have the drawback of usually not being very compact and comprising several components which are difficult to recycle.
The invention has for its object to provide a container with a pressure relief valve which is compact and reliable.